Sasuke a un gros problème
by sachiko02
Summary: Lorsque les problèmes s'abattent sur le pauvre Sasuke. Que peut-il bien faire?


Sasuke est un jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui est entrain d'écouter son père lui faisant la morale pour la énième fois

Ecoute Sasuke, tu es l'un des héritiers de l'Uchiwa corporation et je voudrais bien que tu te fiances avec cette jeune fille

Pourquoi devrais-je me marier alors que je n'ai que dix-sept ans père ?

Justement car tu viens de rentrer dans l'âge adulte et que les gens vont se demander comment ça se fait que le benjamin des Uchiwa n'ai jamais eu de copine, s'exclama Fugaku

Sasuke soupira, si son père apprenait la raison pour laquelle son fils n'avait jamais eu d'amis, il savait que cela finirait mal. Mais il était hors de question qu'il rencontre une des jeunes filles que son père veuille lui montrer, car il savait que celle-ci serait dans l'aristocratie et qu'elle lui collerait au basque comme un vieux chewing-gum à une chaussure

Sasuke tu m'écoute ?

Sasuke sursauta et regarda son père, celui-ci avait l'air furieux

Désolé père, que me disiez-vous ?

Je te disais que cette fois-ci tu n'aurais pas le choix, car ils viennent dîner se soir et que tu seras présent

Qui ça ? demanda Sasuke les sourcils froncés

Des futurs associés avec leurs enfants et tu seras bien évidemment présents

Hors de question ! S'exclama Sasuke

Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas y échapper, en tant que potentiels collaborateurs de l'entreprise, ils veulent rencontrer tout les membres de la famille Uchiwa

Et en même temps leur deux fils à marier

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais se serait bien que tu t'entendes bien avec la fille de

Je vous l'ai déjà dit père, je suis trop jeune pour me marier et c'est comme ça !

Si tu veux, mais tu pourrais au moins être cordial avec nos invités

Oui père, répondit Sasuke

Bon le diner se passe à vingt heures et donc les invités seront là à dix-neuf heures, j'espère que tu seras à l'heure

Sasuke ne préféra pas répondre et se retira dans sa chambre, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper au dîner de se soir même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire ami-ami avec la fille des Haruno.

Il savait que son père ne serait pas content, mais il n'était pas d'accord sur le fait qu'il devait se sacrifier du fait qu'il était l'un des fils Uchiwa. Il ne doutait pas sur le fait que la jeune fille pouvait être sympa, mais les mariages arrangés c'était plus de l'époque.

Il soupira et regarda l'heure et vit que le temps passé vite et qu'il allait devoir se préparer et être obligé de se présenter même si cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il prit tout son temps pour s'habiller même lorsqu'on frappa à la porte

Alors petit frère toujours pas prêt ?

Tiens tu es là Itachi ?

Comme tu vois, père m'a dit de venir pour le dîner car de futurs associés seraient présents

Oui c'est sûr et devine ce qu'il a en tête ?

De te mettre en relation avec la petite Haruno ?

Exact et comment cela se fait-il que ce n'est pas toi qui soit sur le point de se fiancer ?

Je n'en sais rien, tu devrais savoir qu'avec père on peut s'attendre à tout, rigola Itachi

Car tu penses qu'il y aurait aussi quelqu'un pour toi ? demanda Sasuke

Ça seul père le sait, bon tu sais que j'arriverais à me sortir de cette situation, expliqua Itachi

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi père te laisse faire tout ce que et qu'il s'acharne sur moi !

Je n'en sais rien, mais je pense que tu es le plus doué et qu'il va faire de toi le futur PDG

C'est bien ma veine, allez laisse moi me préparer

Itachi sortit de la chambre en laissant un Sasuke perplexe, pourquoi son père voulait tellement le marier ? Il est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais affiché avec des amies ou quoi que se soit d'autres, mais était-ce vraiment si terrible de rester célibataire et de ne rien ressentir de particulier envers les autre ?

Sasuke soupira, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause auprès de son père et sa mère n'allait jamais aller contre son époux. Sasuke descendit au salon où il retrouva son père et sa mère

Où est Itachi ? demanda Sasuke

Ton frère n'est pas encore descendu, lui répondit sa mère

Je vois

Sasuke savait que son frère serait en retard mais qu'il n'aurait aucunes remontrances de son père. L'horloge sonna dix-neuf heure et on frappa à la porte, Sasuke sourit car il comprit que les futurs associés de son père devaient être des personnes ponctuels et droites.

Les premières personnes que Sasuke vit était deux hommes blonds l'un étant plus vieux que l'autre, le plus jeune des deux se tourna vers lui, il avait un regard extrêmement bleu et un magnifique sourire

Fugaku je te remercie de nous avoir invité mon fils et moi à dîner se soir

De rien Minato, cela fait toujours plaisir de te voir

Sasuke n'en revint pas, il vit son père sourire alors que cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Sinon je vous présente mon fils Sasuke et ma femme Mikoto et normalement et sa fille ne devrait pas tarder

J'ai hâte de les rencontrer, s'enthousiasma Minato, mais vous n'aviez pas un deuxième fils ?

Si bien sûr, mais Itachi sera un peu en retard, veuillez l'excuser

Sasuke soupira car son frère était encore excusé, pourquoi lui avait-il tout les droits ? Il ne le comprendrait jamais.

Salut moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté de te connaître

Sasuke sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher et pourquoi lui adressait-il la parole ?

Que me veux-tu ?

Je vois que toi aussi tu n'es pas enchanté d'être là

Nh ?

Je disais que mon père m'a forcé à venir ici et je trouve l'idée moins ennuyante depuis que je suis arrivé, expliqua Naruto

Comment ça ?

Si on m'avait dit qu'un garçon aussi mignon que toi et de mon âge de surcroit serait ici j'aurais insistait pour être là plus tôt

Sasuke se recula et regarda ce jeune homme et il se disait que celui-ci avait perdu la tête. C'est pour cette raison qu'il partit en direction de son père, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir

, mademoiselle Haruno, ravi de faire votre connaissance

Pour nous de même et voici ma fille Sakura Haruno

Enchanté mademoiselle Haruno, je vous présente mon fils Sasuke Uchiwa

Je suis enchantée de pouvoir enfin te connaître, s'exclama Sakura

Moi de même, répondit Sasuke

Il savait qu'il mentait mais s'il ne voulait pas une scène de la part de son père dès que les invités seraient partis, il fallait faire bonne figure. Il soupira et se retourna cette fois-ci vers le père de la jeune fille.

Bonsoir monsieur Haruno, ravi de faire votre connaissance

Merci et moi de même

Fugaku les emmena dans le salon où les attendait déjà Mikoto avec des amuses bouches. Sasuke prit place sur le canapé où Sakura le rejoignit aussitôt, il vit que Naruto souriait en voyant la scène.

Cela ne te dérange pas que je m'asseye à côté de toi ? demanda Sakura

Fais comme tu veux

Sasuke vit qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux énamourés, il savait qu'il plaisait à la gente féminine, mais à se point là, il ne fallait pas abuser. La porte du salon s'ouvrit enfin sur Itachi qui était tiré à quatre épingles.

Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais j'étais entrain de me préparer, expliqua Itachi en souriant

Je vous présente mon fils aîné Itachi Uchiwa, expliqua Fugaku

Enchanté de vous connaître, s'exclama monsieur Haruno

Mon fil et moi-même sommes heureux de vous connaître, répondit à son tour Minato

Oh mais monsieur Uzumaki, Naruto et moi on se connait déjà et je dirais même bien

Toute l'assemblée ainsi que Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, comment était ce possible qu'un des fils Uchiwa connaisse le jeune Uzumaki ?

Bonjour Itachi, content de te revoir, le salua Naruto

Donc mon fils et vous, vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Minato

Oui père, Itachi et moi on travail ensemble au restaurant, je t'en ai déjà parlé, c'est lui mon fameux manager

Ah donc tout s'explique, je vous remercie de prendre soin de mon fils et de lui apprendre les ficelles du métier, répondit Minato

De rien monsieur et de toute façon votre fils et quelqu'un qui apprend très vite, lui répondit Itachi en souriant

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il est vrai qu'Itachi lui avait parlé d'un de ses collègues très doué mais Sasuke pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme puisqu'Itachi avait à plusieurs reprises utilisé l'adjectif « mignon », mais il est vrai qu'Itachi était bizarre ces derniers temps.

Puisque vous vous connaissez, on va pouvoir vous installer l'un à côté de l'autre, expliqua Fugaku

Et moi si cela ne vous dérange pas, puis-je m'assoir à côté de Sasuke ?

Bien sûr mademoiselle Haruno

Appelé moi Sakura

D'accord Sakura, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Sasuke ?

Non père, pourquoi voudriez-vous que cela me dérange ?

Bien on est tous d'accord, donc on va pouvoir aller dîner, les invita Fugaku

Ils prirent donc la direction de la salle à manger où une magnifique table était dressée. Les invités prirent place et donc Sasuke se retrouva à côté de Sakura qui fit un monologue pendant tout le temps du repas. Lorsque celui-ci fut fini, les invités commencèrent à partir. Sauf bien sur qui resta avec le père de Sasuke et donc sa fille resta aussi.

Sasuke, et moi-même on va dans le bureau, est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de Sakura ?

Oui père avec plaisir

Mais Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de rester avec elle car celle-ci discutait sans cesse et bien sûr elle lui posa des questions sur sa vie sentimentale

Comment cela se fait-il qu'in garçon aussi beau que toi n'est personne dans sa vie ?

Je n'en sais rien

Je trouve ça étrange tout de même, à moins que tu attendes le grand amour ?

Peut-être

Que c'est romantique, soupira Sakura

Sasuke se demandait si son père en avait encore pour longtemps et pourquoi devait-il se taper ce pot de colle ? Il soupira et leurs pères respectifs rentrèrent enfin dans la pièce.

Alors Sakura, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

Non père, Sasuke et moi faisions connaissance

Bien bien, bon Fugaku je te dis donc à bientôt et on fera ce qu'on a dit ?

Oui bien sûr aucun soucis, bon Sasuke dit au revoir à Sakura et pourrais tu venir dans mon bureau ensuite ?

Oui père

Sasuke raccompagna Sakura et son père à la porte de la maison et leur fit un simple signe de tête pour leur dire au revoir. Il vit que cela n'avait pas plus ni à la jeune fille ni à son père. Il s'en fichait, car il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la revoir, mais c'était sans compter sur son père et il se dirigea dans le bureau de son père.

Tu peux rentrer sasuke

Sasuke entra dans le bureau de son père et s'installa en face de celui-ci

Que me voulez-vous père ?

Eh bien voilà, ce week-end tu vas emmener la fille de faire une ballade au parc

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, son père n'avait pas le droit d'y jouer un tel tour ! Il ne s'entendait pas avec la jeune fille, son père tenait-il vraiment à réunir leur deux familles ? Si oui, il n'avait cas marier Itachi, car c'était lui l'aîné !

Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

Ecoute Sasuke, tu vas faire un petit effort, ce n'est qu'une simple journée auprès d'une charmante jeune fille, donc tu ne discute plus et tu peux disposer

Oui père

Sasuke sortit du bureau furieux, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, car étant le fils d'un Uchiwa il devait faire ce que son père lui disait. Furieux aussi après son frère qui était l'aîné et qu'il lui laissait toutes les responsabilités qui devaient y revenir.

Il alla dans sa chambre et découvrit qu'Itachi l'attendait assis dans son lit

Que fais-tu ici ?

Du calme petit frère, il faut qu'on parle

De quoi ? Du fait que père veuille me marier et pas toi ? Ou du fait que tu peux faire tout ce qui te fait envie et pas moi ?

Sasuke était vraiment en colère, mais il se calma lorsqu'il vit le visage de son frère qui était si triste

Je peux t'expliquer

Vas-y je t'écoute

Je suis très malade Sasuke

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il ne trouvait pas la blague de son frère à son gout

Ne plaisante pas sur ça Itachi

Puisque je te dis que je suis malade, on l'a découvert il y a six mois

Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne me le dises que maintenant ?

Les parents ne voulaient pas que tu t'inquiètes et que tu vives ta vie normalement

Non mais vous vous moquez du monde ou quoi ? Tu es mon frère Itachi, bien sûr que je vais m'inquiéter pour toi et tu as quoi au juste ?

J'ai une leucémie

Tu plaisantes ? N'est ce pas ?

Non malheureusement Sasuke, je ne plaisante pas

Sasuke ne dit rien et sortit de la chambre ainsi que de la maison. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Personne ne lui avait dit, pourtant il aurait compris, il aurait soutenu son frère malgré leur différents. Il avait les yeux qui piquaient, il se les essuya rageusement

Alors comme ça on traîne tout seul ?

Sasuke sursauta et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de dire ces mots

Je vois que tu as appris la nouvelle pour Itachi

Tu savais ?

Bien sûr, ton frère et moi, nous nous disons tous

Pourquoi te l'a-t-il dit à toi ?

Il n'avait pas besoin, j'ai remarqué qu'il était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et qu'il avait perdu sa joie de vivre

Tu vas me faire croire que tu connais si bien mon frère que tu as remarqué tous ces détails et pas moi ?

Exact

Sasuke attrapa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre un arbre

Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? s'énerva Sasuke

Je le sais car je m'inquiète plus pour Itachi que toi

Sasuke enserra encore plus sa poigne

Ne te fou pas de moi Naruto !

Alors que fais-tu ici au lieu d'être avec lui ?

Ça ne te regarde en rien, c'est ma famille, pas la tienne compris ?

Oui je sais, mais c'est avec moi que ton frère passe ses soirées, avec moi qu'il se confit et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Dit toujours

Parce que moi je me soucie de lui, quand à toi, il n'y a que ta petite personne qui t'intéresse ! s'énerva Naruto

Il se défie de la poigne de Sasuke

Laisse-moi maintenant, j'ai rendez-vous avec Itachi

Hors de question !

Comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? Car tu ne sais même pas ou je vais et si je n'y vais pas ton frère va s'inquiéter plus que de raison

Je sais

Sasuke commençait à perdre patiente, comment cela se faisait-il que cet énergumène est rendez-vous avec Itachi tous les soirs ?

Je viens avec toi

Comme tu veux et cela fera plaisir à ton frère de te voir

Ça c'est vite dit

Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas bien ton frère, rigola Naruto

Sasuke suivit donc Naruto qu'il l'amena dans une vieille maison en ruine

Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna Sasuke

Mon point de rendez-vous avec Itachi

Sache que si tu m'as joué un sal tour Naruto, tu me le payeras

Pourquoi Naruto te jouerais un sal tour ?

Sasuke sursauta en entendant la voie de son frère

Alors c'était vrai ? Tu as bel et bien rendez-vous tous les soirs avec Naruto ? Pourquoi ?

Itachi eu un sourire en coin et se tourna vers l'Uzumaki

Alors tu ne lui as pas tous dit Naruto ?

Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Il ne m'aurait pas cru, répondit le blond

Qu'est ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit ? s'énerva Sasuke

Itachi soupira et s'approcha de Naruto, il enserra sa taille et pris ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus sensuels

Que…

Le seul mot que Sasuke put sortir en regardant le spectacle, comment cela pouvait être possible ? Son frère dans les bras d'un autre homme ? Il n'y croyait pas, pourtant cela se passait sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'Itachi s'écarta de Naruto, sasuke retrouva enfin la parole

Comment se fait-il que vous deux ?

Il les montra du doigt, Itachi éclata de rire et Sasuke se remémora que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi

Comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas parce que ton frère est malade, qu'il n'a pas le droit d'avoir un peu de plaisir

Toi je ne t'ai pas parlé

Doucement Sasuke, Naruto n'y est pour rien

Pour rien ! Tu te fou de moi Itachi j'espère ?

Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver Sasuke, expliqua calmement Itachi

J'ai le droit d'être en colère non ?

Pour quelle raison ? demanda Naruto

En quoi ça te regarde toi ?

Stop tout les deux ! Donc Sasuke pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

De un parce que père est toujours sur mon dos depuis six mois car j'apprends que tu es malade, de deux tu embrasses un homme qui s'avère être le fils d'un des futurs collaborateurs de père et de trois père veut que je me mari avec cette fille alors que je n'en n'ai pas le moins du monde envie

C'est sûr que vue sous cet angle, soupira Itachi

Père le sait pour vous deux ?

Non et c'est mieux ainsi, expliqua Itachi

Pourquoi ? S'étonna Sasuke

Ecoute petit frère, déjà qu'il pensait faire de moi son héritier et il apprend que je suis malade et donc il a changé ses projets, alors imagine qu'il apprenne que je sorte avec un homme de surcroît le fils de Minato, à ton avis comment vat-il réagir ?

Mal

Sasuke regarda les deux homes devant lui, depuis le début Naruto dévorait des yeux Itachi et celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de toucher l'Uzumaki dès qu'il le pouvait. Sasuke soupira et décida de laisser les amoureux seuls.

Je vais vous laisser et je vous promets de ne rien dire à père

Merci petit frère

Itachi prit son frère dans ses bras, Sasuke était heureux pour lui, même s'il espérait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de grave dans l'avenir. Il sortit de la maison en ruine et se dirigea vers la maison familiale et cette fois il ne rencontra personne. Dès qu'il posa son pied dans le hall on l'interpela

Que faisais-tu dehors à cette heure Sasuke ?

J'étais partit m'aérer mère

Tu sais que je me suis inquiétée, tu aurais pu prévenir

Je suis désolé, je le ferais la prochaine fois

Tu n'aurais pas croisé Itachi par hasard ? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre lui aussi

Non mère, je ne l'ai pas vu, puis-je me retirer maintenant ?

Oui bien sûr, bonne nuit Sasuke et fait attention à toi

Oui mère, bonne nuit

Il laissa sa mère seule et monta dans se chambre, là il put enfin se lâcher. Il est vrai qu'il en avait beaucoup vu et entendu en une seule journée. Mais il n'était pas un Uchiwa pour rien, son père lui avait appris à ne montrer ses émotions et surtout tout encaisser.

Mais il était hors de question pour lui qu'il se mari avec une fille qu'il n'aimait pas. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi son père avait éloigné Itachi du monde des affaires à cause de sa maladie. Il le savait aussi bien que tout le monde qu'Itachi était un surdoué et qu'il était le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Sasuke arriva à s'endormir au bout de quelques heures, mais il eu un sommeil mouvementé, il avait rêvé qu'il était marié avec Sakura et qu'ils avaient eu des enfants. Il s'était réveillé en sursautant et transpirant, il fallait vraiment qu'il discute avec son père car il ne voulait pas que cela arrive.

Il se prépara et descendit directement dans le bureau de son père, il frappa deux coups, on le fit entrer et il remarqua qu'Itachi était déjà présent

Bonjour père, bonjour Itachi

Tiens justement Sasuke c'est de toi qu'on parlé, expliqua tout de suite son père

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et regarda son frère qui souleva les épaules

Allez viens t'asseoir, lui ordonna Fugaku

Sasuke prit place au côté d'Itachi

Ton frère m'a appris que tu étais au courant de ses problèmes de santé

Et alors ?

Donc j'ai décidé que se serait toi et non Itachi le futur PDG de l'Uchiwa corporation

Je refuse

Comment ! S'exclama Fugaku

Vous avez bien entendu père, je refus de prendre la suite des affaires Uchiwa

Pour quelle raison ?

Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'Itachi est celui qui à le plus de talent et ce n'est pas pour un malheureux problème de santé qu'il devrait être privé de son droit

Ecoute Sasuke, ce n'est pas toi qui décide et tu vas faire ce que je te dis, s'énerva son père

Je viens de vous dire que je refusais, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister et de continuer cette conversation qui ne mènera nulle part

Sasuke se leva et laissa seuls son père et Itachi, il savait que son frère s'en sortirait et tant pis si son père était fou de rage. Il lui restait maintenant à mettre les points sur les "i" avec la fille de monsieur Haruno. Même si cela mettait encore plus en colère son père.

Il prit sa veste et sortit de chez lui, il prit la direction de la maison des Haruno. Une fois arrivé à destination, il frappa à la porte et c'est Sakura qu'il lui ouvrit

Oh bonjour Sasuke, comment vas-tu ?

Peut-on se parler ?

Oui bien sûr

Elle l'emmena dans un petit salon et il la vit rougir

Que me voulais-tu ?

Te dire que toi et moi ça n'ira jamais plus loin que de l'amitié

Que…que

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se mit debout

Sort de chez moi

Comme tu voudras

Elle était en colère, mais Sasuke était enfin heureux, il avait réussi à dire ce qu'il pensait à Sakura. Il partit se balader dans le parc en sifflotant.

FIN.


End file.
